A Captain's Love
by snowfall30
Summary: A Captain Flint shows love


A Captain's Love

Flint sat at his desk. He was looking at the wall thinking. He has so much on his mind right now that he couldn't go through it all. So when one of the men walked in a place a plate of food down it startled him. The man placed the plate on the desk. Flint looked at him and just as the man was about to walk out Flint stopped him.

"Tell Billy to come here." Flint said the man nodded his head and went to get the young man.

The crew member walked outside and walked down blew deck. He looked to find where Billy was sleeping. Once found he walked over to him and shook him awake. Billy woke up and looked at the man.

"The Captain wants to see you." The man said and walked away.

Billy got up and walked up on deck. He looked up and saw the full moon. He walked to The Captain's door and stopped. 'Why would he want to see me?" He thought to himself. Billy opened the door and walked in. He walked to where he was in front of Flint's desk. Flint moved his hand to tell Billy to walk over to where he was beside of him. Billy did and stood there. Flint looked Billy up and down and then stood up. Billy noted that he was a few inches taller than the man in front of him.

Billy was about to say something when Flint place a hand on the young man's bear chest and ran it down. Billy let out a sigh and closed his eyes. Flint moved his hand away from Billy's body and he walked around him. Billy lowered his head and moved it to the side when he felt Flint's lips on his neck. Flint wrapped his arm around Billy and ran his hand down the blonde's body once again. Billy sighed again and leaned into the Captain's touch. Flint smiled a very small smile and moved away from Billy. He grabbed Billy by the hand and walked him over to the window set that was big enough to be a bed. Billy stood there and looked at his Captain. Flint moved to take off Billy's pants but Billy stopped him. He leaned in and whispered in Flint's ear.

"I shouldn't be the only one undressed." Flint smile a little bigger and watched Billy move his hand to Flint's chest and under his jacket. The jacket fell on the floor and Billy moved to take off Flint's shirt. Once off Flint moved and took off his sword. He dropped it on the shirt and jacket so that it would not make a lot of noise when it hit the floor. Billy moved and took off his boots and so did Flint. Once their boots were off and to the side. Flint moved in and kissed Billy on the neck again. Billy laid his head back to let Flint kiss him. Flint could feel that Billy taking his pants off. The pants fell on the ground and Flint stepped out of them and moved them to the side. Billy sat down on the window set/bed and gently grabbed Flint's hard cock and put the tip into his mouth.

Billy took his tongue and rolled it around the tip. Flint laid his head back and moaned a deep moan. Billy then took more of Flint into his mouth and started to bob his head back and forth. Billy had on hand at the base of his Captain's cock and the other on his hip. Flint moved his hand down to the hand that was on his hip and moved the other to the back of Billy's head. After awhile Flint felt that he was getting close and pulled away from young man. Billy looked up at the handsome Captain. He then laid back on the set/bed. He held himself up with his elbows. He watched as Flint moved to enter him. Flint moved slowly so not to hurt the young man. Flint placed himself into Billy and they both moaned. Billy for being opened and Flint for feeling the warmth around him. Billy lowered himself onto the set/bed and laid there and let Flint do what he wanted to him. Flint slowly moved inside of him. Billy had to say that he was now falling for the Captain, and Flint was now falling for the young man before him. Flint started a good rhythm. He looked at Billy who had his eyes closed and his mouth open. He was moaning so sweetly. Flint had to admit that this was better than with his last lover. Flint started to go faster and faster into the young man. Billy moved his hands up to the window and started to push himself down to meet Flint's trust. Flint moved a little too far and came out of the blonde. Billy moaned at the lost feeling. Flint placed himself back in and trusted as Billy came down. Flint hit Billy's prostate dead on and this make Billy cry out.

"Ohhh fuck." He moaned "Do that again." He begged his Captain. Flint smiled and did it again. This time Billy arched his back and laid back his head and moaned a loud moan. Flint moved faster and harder hitting the prostate every time. He looked at Billy and his eyes were rolled back and his mouth open moaning out Flint's name. Flint had to admit that he was enjoying this as well. He trusting so hard into the young man before him that he was forgetting this that was on his mind earlier. Flint could feel Billy start to close around him and he knew that he was not going to last much longer. Billy started to moved himself down hard and Flint was now slamming into him. Billy moaned a loud moan and came hard onto himself. Flint could not take how tight Billy was around him and came hard as well. They both rode out their orgasms and that take awhile. They both thought that it would not end. They were loving this too much. Once they would finish one would move and that would send them into it again.

But after awhile they both could not move. Billy opened his eyes and looked at Flint. He could feel love in his heart for the man. Flint pulled out and cleaned himself up. He moved and put his clothes back on all but his jacket. He picked up his jacket and walked over and hanged it up on the hook. Billy watched him all of this.

"That's it." He said. He watched as Flint sat back down in his chair and took a drink of his drink and grabbed the piece of bread. Billy made a face and got up and was about to get his clothes on when Flint's words stopped him.

"I didn't tell you to get dress nor to leave." He said and took a bet of the bread. Billy looked at him and was about to say something when Flint said.

"Laid down and go to sleep I will join you when I'm done eating." Billy smiled and got up and walked over to the older man. He wrapped his arms around Flint's neck and laid his head on his hand. Flint looked at him from the side.

"What?"

"You like me." Billy said and kissed the man on the check and walked back over to the set/bed and laid down. Once Flint was sure that Billy was asleep he said.

"I guess I do."


End file.
